Wearable electronic devices such as fitness trackers, bluetooth, and computer watches are being developed to increase electronic integration and flexibility for a user. As these electronic devices are developed and combined, a user no longer has to choose between multiple wrist accessories, phones and/or filling their pocket with multiple electronic gadgets. Rather, these elements are being combined and incorporated into one fully integrated electronic device that is wearable on the body or around a user's wrist such as a smart watch. However, current smart watches and electronic accessories often borrow too much from pure consumer electronics. Consequently, the devices are often bulky, uncomfortable and lack the refinement and aesthetically pleasing aspects of a traditional wristwatch or wrist accessory.